Trubadur
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: "OK—aku di sini untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Kasusmu." Alis mata gadis itu naik, penasaran sekaligus kebingungan. Dan tidak, ini bukan menjadi kali terakhirnya ia kebingungan akan sang pemuda. Shawn/Juliet; for Semanis Aren.


**/tru/ba/dur**

[_(n)_ 1. Penyanyi lagu-lagu cinta; 2. Kelompok penyair lirik yang menyanyikan sanjak, terutama sanjak cinta terhadap wanita keturunan bangsawan.]

a Psych fanfic – _shawn/juliet; 1047 words on , story only._

_**disclaimer**: psych _© USA Network, Steve Franks.

_Special for Infantrum Challenge:_ **Semanis Aren**.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>You<em> and _you_ are a 100 percent match from your personality questionnaires. I smell _**love**_!  
>(psych- 1. 11)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Wanita berambut pirang itu baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya, hendak merilekskan tubuhnya saat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat menghalangi jalannya. Selama beberapa waktu manik wanita itu membelalak sebelum pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang lantas menenangkan dirinya. Matanya menyipit, sekalian ingin memastikan intensi pemuda ini yang tiba-tiba muncul bak hantu di siang bolong di depan kantornya. <em>Semua<em> yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini sesungguhnya menimbulkan kesan mencurigakan, kalau ia mau jujur.

"Jules!"

Tepukan yang bersarang tiba-tiba ke bahu perempuan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia nyaris tersentak hanya karena sentuhan kecil itu, untung saja ia berhasil mengendalikan gerak motoriknya di saat-saat terakhir tubuhnya hendak membentur pintu kayu. _Hiperbola._ Tapi untuk sesaat, memang sensasi sentuhan itu terasa begitu mengagetkan.

"Shawn—kau ada apa di sini?"

Empat kata plus sapaan satu suku kata yang sering sekali ia kemukakan setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda ini. "Kurasa kami tidak memanggilmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus—_kan_?" Ketimbang mengkonfirmasi fakta, Juliet O'Hara lebih ingin berbasa-basi. Menegaskan fakta. Kalau bisa, sekaligus mengusir secara halus pemuda ini—meski semua juga tahu kalau seorang Shawn Spencer, selain kekanak-kanakan, juga cukup keras kepala. Kata-kata sehalus itu takkan mengusirnya, bisa jadi kata-kata seperti itu malah membuat pemuda itu semakin terpaku di lantai. Semakin keras kepala. Lagipula, keras kepala memang identik dengan kekanak-kanakan, bukan?

"Tidak, aku di sini bukan untuk menyelesaikan kasus." Ada sebuah cengiran yang tidak ada unsur inosen sama sekali di baliknya. Sebuah cengiran yang seakan-akan berkata 'oh-ada-hal-lain-yang-kau-takkan-suka-untuk-kuucapkan.' "OK—aku di sini untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Kasus_mu_."

Alis mata gadis itu naik mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda dengan helai rambut coklat di hadapannya ini. "Maksudmu?" Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh laki-laki ini. Sembari menunggu jawaban, wanita itu menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jemarinnya, merapikan poninya yang agak acak-acakan.

"OK. Jules, kau tahu aku seorang cenayang, bukan?" Pemuda itu kembali memamerkan cengiran isengnya, menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman bagi Juliet—tangannya lantas diletakkan di depannya, risih. Ada bunyi deheman yang mengisi sunyi. Wanita tersebut baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika laki-laki itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "—dan kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. _Chi_-mu menghitam, Jules! Kau sedang mengalami banyak tekanan akhir-akhir ini!"

"Shawn—"

"Jules, aku _serius_!" Kata-kata serius itu diiringi dengan cengiran yang sama seperi sebelumnya, membuat kata-kata serius itu seperti lelucon baru kreasi Shawn Spencer. "Dan ya, secara profesional memang _Psych_ hanya melayani kasus-kasus kriminal, namun—ya, anggaplah ini servis gratis. Tidak dipungut biaya." Kedipan mata mengikuti kata-kata Shawn yang tadi.

"_Well_, aku memang sedang berada dalam tekanan—," gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, mencoba terlihat rileks, "—tapi aku baik-baik saja, Shawn." Dihelakan nafasnya, lantas gadis itu memamerkan senyum serileks mungkin. "Sungguh."

"Jules—kau tahu kalau aku cenayang, bukan?" Mata pemuda itu memperhatikan seksama tubuhnya, kadang ia mengira bahwa alih-alih menerawang, pemuda itu membaca bahasa tubuhnya. Hanya persepsinya, mungkin. "Kau berbohong tadi. Lagipula, serius, _Chi_-mu betul-betul menggelap. Kau harus bersenang-senang." Pemuda itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Refreshing_, Jules, _refreshing_."

Wanita bermarga O'Hara itu melotot mendengarkan usul tersebut. Melotot heran plus horor ke arah pemuda berambut coklat tersebut, dimana sang makhluk yang diberi pelototan malah mengangkat bahu santai.

"Shawn, tenang saja, aku tak perlu sama sekali—"

"Jules, tenang saja." Pemuda itu menepukkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu, lantas meluruskan bahunya. Sebuah sentuhan yang membuat degup jantung gadis itu berdebar tak konstan—_lagi._ "Ini tidak dipungut biaya, OK?" Sebuah senyum lebar kembali terukir di wajah pemuda tersebut. Lantas tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu menarik tangannya.

"Sh—Shawn, kau...mau apa?"

"Jules," pemuda itu tersenyum ringan, lantas mengangkat bahu. Tangannya masih menarik lengan gadis O'Hara tersebut. "Ayolah, jangan banyak tanya. Kau mau aku minta kau membayar servis gratisku ini?" Sebuah kedipan sebelah mata membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri, semakin merinding saja. Tidak, pemuda ini jelas tidak menebar aura-aura mengerikan macam penjahat-penjahat yang selama ini telah ia tangkap, namun juga pemuda ini jelas bukanlah _orang biasa_.Dan tidak, ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa pemuda ini konon memiliki kemampuan menerawang, kemampuan yang sesungguhnya menakutkan juga.

Ia takkan bisa mendefinisikannya dalam kata-kata yang tepat.

"Shawn—"

Pemuda itu tak lagi bersuara. Hanya tangannya yang bekerja, menarik gadis itu perlahan-lahan, membuatnya mau tak mau terpaksa mengikuti arah langkah sang pemuda. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah agar pemuda itu tak membawanya ke tempat-tempat aneh. Siapa yang tahu mau pemuda ini, lagipula?

Ia tak tahu, siapa yang jadi cenayang, _toh_?

* * *

><p>Ia takkan berbohong bahwa ia menikmati malam ini. Malam dengan pemuda tersebut, malam dimana ia bisa merilekskan dirinya...barang sejenak. Juliet O'Hara takkan berbohong bahwa ada perasaan tertentu yang terangkat dari dasar hatinya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa lebih lega. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah wanita muda pirang tersebut, sementara matanya menerawang melihat jendela. Insomnia yang terpelihara sempurna karena lebih sering merenungi kasus-kasus di Santa Barbara. Namun kali ini ia memikirkan hal lain: <em>malam ini dan kelanjutannya.<em>

("Nah, Jules? Kau lihat sendiri kan, kau betul-betul butuh _refreshing_?"

"Umm—terimakasih, Shawn." _Senyuman kecil._ "...kurasa karaoke ini...sangat menghibur, kau tahu?"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja." _Tawa kecil._ "Kau mau nyanyi lagi?"

"Ti..." _Sebuah jeda._ "...dak usah."

"Hei, itu lagu favoritmu, kan? Ayo, sini. Satu kata: _du-et_." _Sebuah kedipan mata. _"Lagipula, aku yang bayar. Rileks, Jules, kau tak perlu merasa canggung begitu."

...

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu lagu favoritmu?"

_Bahu yang terangkat._ "Hei, semua orang menyukai lagu itu, Jules. Cinta dan _syalalalala_—keseluruhannya tentang cinta, sih. Oh, dan pangeran tampan. _Sepertiku_."

_Wajahnya terasa...hangat._

"Wow, kau betul-betul setuju bahwa aku pangeran yang tampan, betul kan, Jules? Lihat saja mukamu!"

"...Shawn, aku sama sekali tak—"

"...sudahlah, akui saja, bahwa aku adalah sang pangeran dan kau adalah putri yang tergila-gila, Jules.")

Selain kejadian yang membuatnya nampak memalukan itu, bisa ia bilang semuanya berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Dan jujur saja, kalau ia boleh berkomentar, ia bahkan takkan mengatakan kejadian itu sebagai kejadian yang tak menyenangkan. Kejadian yang memalukan, mungkin. Namun toh wanita itu diam-diam mengulum senyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Momen-momen menyebalkan yang mengukir kesan di kepalanya.

Keseluruhannya?

Karaokenya berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan seperti yang sudah ia bilang—bukan suaranya _apalagi_ suara pemuda tersebut yang menyenangkan, jelas—setelah berbagai kasus yang begitu banyak, sesungguhnya ia menyadari satu hal yang membuat karaoke itu begitu menyenangkan. Ia mempunyai teman pendamping (atau apalah, silahkan pilih istilahmu sendiri) yang sangat tepat.

Teman yang tepat. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia tak bisa memutuskannya, sejujurnya.

_Ia sama sekali tak ingin berpikir panjang._

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>? yeah, it's already..._finish._

* * *

><p>[<em>last words—<strong>creator's ramble<strong>_]

Saya tahu ini abal, _yeah._ Saya tahu tulisan saya makin kaku macam robot gak bisa jalan (?), bener banget. Tapi...ini latihan, orz. Dan sekarang saya nerasa gaya nulis saya makin simpel-simpel abalan begini, ya. Dan cerita ini..._asdfghjkl_, udah ada di komputer dari entah-kapan-hari dan baru diselesaikan saat ini. Dan kayaknya _fluffy_ saya udah mulai abalan, padahal dulu saya cinta pisan nulis _fluffy-fluffy_ begini. Entahlah, saya emang absurd. Tapi ini kan **latihan. LATIHAAAN. **_(menyemangati diri sendiri) /endofgalauness/_

_Anyway, review would be nice. Really._


End file.
